


Home

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, feral earl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feral finally comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

He stayed at the very edge of the border that separated the desert from Night Vale. He hunched down, bowing his head as he gave a soft snort, tightening his fingers around his staff. He pulled his furs a little tighter around himself, murmuring and growling to himself as he kept his eyes firmly on the hot sands underneath him.

“Dad?”

Feral flinched, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground. He was only forced to lift up his head when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He moved slowly, struggling to maintain eye contact with Roger for longer than a split second. He shifted on his heels, waiting for his son to speak.

“Dad, you’re going to be okay.”

He didn’t want people staring at him…not like last time… He grunted, turning his face away.

“Dad, we have a house to go back to,” Roger reminded him.

Feral bit his lip, struggling to consider the pros and cons of this situation.

“I’ll protect you.”

He looked up in surprise at that, blinking at the serious looking boy. Roger was standing up straight, his head held high as he kept eye contact with his father. He was growing up fast.

Slowly Feral pushed himself up onto his feet, leaning on his staff before allowing Roger to take his hand, guiding him into Night Vale proper.


End file.
